Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: A boy named Kyo finds a mysterious book, and enters the world of Queen's Blade. There, he will unlock the secrets of the book, defeat evil in it's tracks, and claim a destiny like no other. OC X Harem. Also a late plot twister. You'll see. Plus heavy amount of lime.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Book

**Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets chapter 01: The mysterious Book**

BW: Hello everyone! It's me! Let me tell you, I've been wanting to do a Queen's Blade fanfic, but-

Melona: You've been lazy, right?

BW: Yeah, I've been lazy- HEY!

Melona: Now, kids, Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets revolves around the main character, he discovers a magic book, and the wonderful world of Queen's Blade, if you know what I mean, right Mister Author (does a seductive pose)

BW (nose bleed): Y-yeah... and by the way, this is also a harem, which will include my favorite characters from Queen's Blade, who begin to fall for the main character, who is an OC, Kyo Iwasaki.

Melona: That includes me, too, right? (presses breasts against BW's back)

BW: Maybe... One more thing! Happy Valentine's Day!

**(I don't own Queen's Blade. I own the OC's, though. By the way, this obviously has nothing to do with the actual film. This is a different Book of Secrets. Please keep that in mind as you read through the chapters. By the way, I don't really know the rules of Kendo, so I'll try to improvise)**

* * *

A Kendo match is being held, in a sports stadium. The finals are now in motion. The crowd watch in silence, as the two contestants. The match is close. One more strike and the winner is decided.

They take their positions, and then quickly moved forward with their feet still on the ground, almost simultaneously. With a wave of their shinai, the sound of the wooden sword connecting was heard. In a blink of an eye, the two were reached a distance from each others back.

The ref raises one flag. It was white, which meant the one on white side, won. The winner delt a Head Strike to his a

"Head Strike!" said the ref. The croud above cheers. Moments later, several of his peers from his school came to congragulate him on his victory. He takes off his head gear, to reveal a handsome young man by the age of seventeen.

This is Kyo Iwasaki. He is a senior high school student, and as you would have guessed, he's skilled at kendo. He has dark blue laid back hair, and blue eyes.

"Nice one Iwasaki!" "Just what we expect from Iwasaki!" said his peers.

"Stop that. I just got lucky." said Kyo, feeling bashful.

"Um, senpai, here." said a junior.

"Oh, thank you." Kyo said, as he took the water bottle from the junior.

After the Kendo tournement, Kyo walks home from the stadium after a long day. He lives alone in a apartment complex. He feels slightly tired and feels like sleeping the rest of the day.

"Sigh~! Boy, am I tired." Kyo said, "Still I never actually that I'd be so good." Kyo thought, remembering his training.

As he approaches the apartments, something caught his attention in the bushes, a moment later. It was something, kind of shiny.

He walks over and ruffles through the leaves and such and found an old greenish brown book. The cover had pictures of several women on it.

"A book..." Kyo said, "What kind of book is this?" Kyo asked, picking it up.

He opens it, and saw nothing written in it, "What the…?" Kyo gasps. A suddenly a bright light appeared from the book. The blinded the shocked Kyo, as it swallowed him up. The light vanished, and did Kyo and the book.

In a vertex of pour and shear energy, Kyo's body felt light, and it was being pulled in by some unknown force towards a deep pit of blue light.

As he went deep further down, vivid images of battles and other strange events happing taking place circulate around him. Many of the images are mainly of women, from different ages, and different strengths.

One image, had a miko doing battle with a giant one eyed ogre, another with a Egyptian princess losing a fight to a traitor in her castle after an enemy raid, and one with a young woman with a demonic staff, throwing fire at a female gladiator.

There was also one where too female elves training in the forest. The last one is where a strange girl is kissing and draining another woman of her life energy.

Finally Kyo sees something else. A gigantic glowing figure appeared. Kyo was shocked by the figures appearance. The figure's hand moves, apparently trying to grab him. All went dark soon after.

Kyo awoke to the sound of birds chirping away.

"Wha…?" Kyo muttered. He heard a gasp a moment later. He sat up, only to see a trail of glittery dust floating away. He could have sworn he saw a head of light blue hair. But, he shrugged it off.

Back to his current situation, Kyo found himself in a forest, lying on the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his head, but it was nothing too stressing.

The book was next to him, only it was now dark blue, and it had a white sword shaped symbol. He opens it one more time, and sees words written in an unknown language.

"Huh? What language is this?" he asked in surprise.

Suddenly, sounds of a metal clanking against one another were heard. His new focus was the clashing being heard over yonder. He picked up the book, and staggered over to the tree towards the sound. What he saw was astonishing.

A large bandit is fighting a young beautiful, and busty female adult with long blond hair tied up in two braids with rings at the end and blue eyes.

She is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

The young woman fought using her skills and resourcefulness. The fact that the bandit was large, it would eventually be his downfall, as he is too slow, and the young woman is much quickly. Finally, with one swing of her long sword, she defeated the bandit, as he fell, and never got back up.

Kyo recognized this girl. She was the one of the women in the cover of the book he found and one of the women in the vivid images Kyo saw in that vertex, before whatever just happened and before it changed.

In the frame of the cover, she appeared to be a graceful traveler.

_"Leina The Wandering Warrior."_ said a mysterious in Kyo's mind. This meant that the busty young woman, was named Leina.

"Leina…?" Kyo whispered to himself. Leina turned and she saw Kyo, hiding behind a tree, at the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" she asked, "If you have any courage to fight me, come out and face me!" Leina demanded, pointing his sword at him.

"Hey, hold on! I'm not a bandit, if that's what you're thinking!" Kyo said, as he stepped out of hiding and entered the path, with his hands up.

"Is that so?" Leina asked. Leina continued to glare at Kyo. Kyo stood his ground nervously. He knew that if he made the wrong move, he would end like the bandit she just beat. Leina eventually lowered her sword.

"I see. Sorry about my attitude just now. I'm not usually like this." said Leina. Her serious expression disappeared, and had a more friendly look, "It's just that this guy suddenly came out of nowhere." Leina said.

"Yeah, but, that was pretty amazing." Kyo said.

"I'm not really all that good, but thanks." Leina said with a smile, "By the way, my name is Leina." Leina finally introduced, even though Kyo already knew her name.

"I'm Kyo Iwasaki." Kyo introduced himself, "Pleasure to meet you." Kyo added.

"Iwasaki Kyo? That's a really strange name." Leina said.

"Just call me Kyo." said Kyo.

"Okay, Kyo. What brings you all the way out here?" Leina asked.

"That's the thing. I don't really know myself. When I looked into this book I found, I suddenly woke up here." Kyo explained, showing Leina the book.

Leina naively leans for to look at the book. Kyo got a perfect view of her cleavage, and his face turned completely red.

"This thing here, right? Can I take a look at it?" Leina asked, not noticing Kyo staring into her breasts.

"Yeah, sure…" Kyo mumbled. Leina took the from him and began opening it.

To her surprise, there was something strange about this book.

"What is this?" she yelled in surprise, as she flipped through the pages, "I can't read a single word of this!" Leina added, as she turned around.

Aside from the under garment there, Kyo saw a good view of Leina's round butt. Suddenly, he felt his elephant trunk grow larger, invisible making the sound of an elephant.

"What a strange book. Where in the world did you pick something like this up?" Leina asked Kyo, but couldn't get much of an answer out of him. He stood red faced.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Leina asked him.

"Huh? What?" Kyo stammered. He was holding his crotch, and steam was rising from his head. His face was beat red.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Leina asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" Kyo quickly responds.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Leina asked.

"Uh… about where I got the book, right…?" Kyo questions, "Well, I found it near my house, and, well... you know the deal... I guess." Kyo said.

"Okay. So, why were you spacing out just now?" Leina asked.

"N-no reason…" Kyo said. If he had told her what he was staring at, Leina would obviously think of him as a pervert. Leina still didn't know what was troubling him, but she rests it aside for now. She finally noticed how dirty she had gotten after her fight with the bandit.

"Oh, man! I really need a bath." Leina complained.

"A b-bath?" Kyo asked.

"I think I saw a river somewhere around here."

"R-really…?" Kyo meekly asked, as Leina began leaving.

"By the way, you should come with me." said Leina, stopping.

"Really?" Kyo asked, surprised.

"Well, you don't look like you have a weapon, or have any combat training, do you?" Leina asks. Leina was right though, in a way.

Kyo is definitely lost, and he has just awoke after a strange surprise, and it doesn't look like he can defend himself, even if he is a master at Kendo. He reluctantly agreed to accompany her.

* * *

BW: That was short a first chapter, but, oh well.

Melona: So, what's going to happen next.

Nanael: Come on! Tell us! The viewers wanna know!

Melona: I think it's you who wants to know.

BW: That's a secret, anyway! But, I'll give you a hint; Kyo discovers how the _Book of Secrets_ works, and even gets some interesting powers.

Nanael: Wow! That sounds exciting!

Melona: So, are you gonna tell what happens next? If you do, I'll give some special service, if you do. (does another seductive)

BW (another nose bleed): Even if you did that, I'm still not telling you.

Melona and Nanael: Booo!

BW: Anyhow, we'll see you later, and have a Happy Valentine's Day, and so on and so forth! Bye bye, now.

Nanael: Wait! Did you guys notice?

BW and Melona: Notice what?

Nanael: Oh... nevermind...


	2. Chapter 2: Black Knight

**Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets chapter 02: The Wanderer, the Stranger, and the Black Knight?**

BW: I'm hoping to make this chapter a bit longer then the first.

Melona: Because of that review telling you to slow down?

BW: Bingo. I rushed the first chapter a little bit, so I'll add an introduction on the character Kyo, and he'll have a chance to learn about the Vance family's past.

**(I don't own Queen's Blade. I own the OC's, though. By the way, this obviously has nothing to do with the actual film. This is a different Book of Secrets. Please keep that in mind as you read through the chapters)**

* * *

Kyo Iwasaki meets Leina, who is a mysterious lone traveler. After watch Leina defeat a bandit single handedly, he befriends Leina, and now is caught between peeping on her, and just sitting there, not watching the show.

Leina had gotten dirty during her fight with the bandit, and now she bathes in a clean river to wash the dirt off.

Kyo meanwhile, is sitting behind a tree and some bushes, looking inside the book again. He tries to decipher the language in the book as best he can, but it was useless.

Kyo sighs to himself as he closes the book, "Just as I thought, no good." said Kyo, closing that book.

"Kyo, are you still reading that book?" Leina asked, causing Kyo to flinch.

"Y-yeah! Haven't had any luck trying to understand it, though!" Kyo answered quickly.

"Don't you think you should give up? It seems impossible to read." Leina said.

"Yeah, your right. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get it." Kyo said, sounding disappointed.

"You know, I heard that there's someone in Gainos who works at a church. Maybe she can help you." Leina suggests, feeling sorry for Kyo.

"Gainos?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, it's big town, and it's really a long ways from here, but I'm pretty sure we can find it." Leina explains to Kyo, "I heard the person who works there at the church is named Melpha. I think she might be able to read that book for you."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's get going to Gainos!" Kyo shouts, excitedly, and without realizing, stood up to see Leina, only to see her completely naked. The moment was awkwardly silent, until Leina eventually ducked down to hide her breasts, while Kyo turned around to face the other. Kyo's face went a deep shape of red, whilst having a nose bleed.

"S-sorry about that...?" Kyo meekly apologized. He also had another nose bleed.

"N-no... it's okay..." Leina said, feeling embarrassed.

Moments later, Leina, fully dressed and Kyo walk together along the path of the forest.

"That really embarrassing." said Leina, blushing.

"Me too." said Kyo, with his nose somewhat stocked up, "Just be glad I'm not one of those lecherous types."

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't I ever asked where you're from." said Leina, "Where exactly did you come from?"

"Uh... Tokyo." said Kyo. The two stopped in their tracks.

"Tokyo? Where's that?" Leina asked.

"I thought she'd ask that." Kyo thought.

"So, is Tokyo a nice place?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, it's a really big place, with hardly any problems at all." Kyo explains, "And I'm sure it's really... far. From here, that is. Really, really, far."

"Really? So, you don't mind telling me a bit about you, do you?" Leina asks Kyo, coming closer to him.

"Well, I uh... I live alone in an apartment complex." said Kyo, having a hard time looking Leina in the eye. Looking at her beautiful face was difficult. It made him nervous.

"Apartment complex? You mean, like a hotel?" Leina asked, naively.

"Yeah, something like that. My parents live and work overseas." Kyo explains, "So in the end, it's just me."

"That sound rough." Leina said.

"I'm used to it." Kyo said, "One of the perks is having no parents around telling you what to do."

Leina was silent to that remark, "... I don't wanna pry any further, but is there anything else you can tell me?" Leina asked.

Well, I go to a school." Kyo answered, scratching the back of his head.

"A school? You weren't home schooled?" Leina asked.

"What makes you say that? Were you?" Kyo asked back.

"Y-yeah, all my life in fact." Leina answered, however, showing a sad expression.

"... So, what kind life style do you live at home? Where are you from?" Kyo asked, showing a faint smile.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I'm not going back." said Leina.

"Why?" Kyo asked, surprised.

"It's my family. They don't seem to care how I feel about taking over the position of Countess of Vance Castle." Leina said, with a sad expression.

"Countess?" Kyo asked, "Wait a minute; she's a noble?"

"Really envy you, Kyo. You can live a life full of freedom, with no one telling you what to do." said Leina, with a smile, but she still seemed sad. Kyo couldn't find any words to come back. He didn't know what to say. He was starting to feel guilty for bring up a painful subject for Leina.

"Come on. We should get going." said Leina and walked ahead, leaving Kyo to stand, watching her go.

"Leina..." Kyo uttered in a sad tone, watching at Leina went ahead. Suddenly, in a small glimmer of light, he began to see the memories of Leina, starting from early childhood.

_"Leina Vance, is the second daughter of the noblemen, Earl Vance, who is the count of the Vance family, one of the richest families in the continent. However, she always felt living a sheltered and carefree life was not enough, as she began to venture out by herself, only to fail, and be brought back. _

_She has told by her father, and elder sister that she is to inherit the status of Countess after her father. Her mother had died in battle years before young Leina began her adventures. This is the sad story, of Leina Vance, the Exiled Warrior." _said the same mysterious voice from before.

Kyo doesn't know how this came to be, and can't grasp the weirdness of it all. However, Kyo understand how hard Leina's life had actually been. He also understands, that even a noble wants more than life then just living a life of luxury.

"Leina worked hard to get where she is now, didn't she?" Kyo asked himself, "Even she wants to be independent. She wants live a life, which can normal, but also exciting. Being sheltered all your life, can be tiring. That's what I learned, today." Kyo thought.

"Speaking of learning." Kyo said to himself, and reached for that book, and looked at it, "Where did this book come from, anyway?" he asked, "Why did it show up in front of the apartments where I live?" he continued to wonder. "More importantly, why did I decide to pick it up?" he asked himself.

"Hey! What're you doing back there?" Leina asked, apparently further away from Kyo.

"Oh, sorry!" Kyo apologized, and began running to her.

Later, walking behind Leina, Kyo was silent the whole way. It was awkward. Kyo was thinking of how to apologize for bring back her bad memories, as far as he knows, anyway.

"Hey, Leina." Kyo finally said.

"Yeah?" Leina answered.

"I'm sorry, if I said or did anything to upset you." Kyo sincerely apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Leina said.

"But..." Kyo uttered.

"I'm fine. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm happy I met you." said Leina, with a smile. She looks up at the sky, "I'm also happy I got to know Risty." she whispered.

"Risty?" Kyo asked.

"A friend of mine. She helped me understand what living in adventure was all about. I owe her a great deal." Leina said, her beauty shins in the sunlight. Kyo blushes at this, with the wind blowing through their hair.

"Hey, what do you say, we keep going." Leina suggests, "Just dwelling on this won't get us to Gainos."

"Yeah." Kyo said with smile. Suddenly a strange sound was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Kyo asked. Leina nods to this, and with the same thought in mind, they dash off to see what the trouble was. Moments later, Leina and Kyo arrive in a castle, which is being burned by raging fires.

"This is my..." Leina uttered in disbelief.

"Please, tell me that's not your house." Kyo asked.

"It is..." Leina said, placing her armored hand to her chest.

Residence of the Vance castle run in opposite direction of the duo, in fear of something terrifying.

"What's going?" Leina asked.

"I think we're about find out." Kyo said, pointing at a dark figure approaching through the flames.

Leina unsheathes her sword, and gets ready for combat against whatever lurks in the fire ahead. As it emerged, it allowed itself to be seen. It appears to be a towering knight in black and golden armor. While most of the armor appeared normal, the chest plating looked similar to a rib cage covering darkness. It wore a dark purple cape. The helmet looked almost similar to a goblin's head.

"Great... just when it was starting to go nicely." Kyo thought.

"Kyo! I'll keep that thing distracted, you help the remaining villagers escape!" Leina orders.

"Are you sure about? What if you can't take this thing?" Kyo asked.

"I'll be fine. You just help get them out safely." Leina said, assured.

"... I'll come back as soon as I can. Be careful." Kyo requests, and leaves to find more people to rescue.

Meanwhile, Leina charges at the knight. The knight stands his ground, as Leina leaps in the air, and dives down on him, slamming her sword down, but with his huge claymore, he blocks with ease, and throws her back.

Leina falls back, but lands safely on the ground to meet the knight in front of her, preparing to cut her in two, but Leina, noticing a blind spot in her armor, quickly dodges to the right, and stock her blade into his side, driving it. Leina was stock by the response of the knight; he felt no pain, and wasn't even phased. He just slowly turned, and grabbed her by the neck.

He tightens his grip on her, causing her to moan, and them throws Leina on the ground, slamming her hard. A second later, she coughs uncontrollable.

The knight resumes his attack on Leina, swinging his claymore from the side like an axe. Leina ducks in time to avoid getting her head chopped off, and rolls away from an in coming down slash, to the left.

She quickly jumps, and runs along the narrow edge, and attempts a successful slice of the head. With one slash, his head came off.

Leina jumps away a second later, about to revel in her victory, however, the next thing that happens stuns her completely.

Meanwhile, Kyo is checking on the remaining residence of the Vance, namely, all the servants.

"Is everyone here?" he asks. All of the people muttered to themselves, and nod up and down.

"Wait, did any of you see Leina-sama?" asked a maid.

"T-that's right! She was left behind to deal with that thing! That Black Knight!" said another servant.

"I know Leina's strong, but considering the damage that thing did to the castle, doesn't seem like she stands much of a chance." Kyo thought, and prepared to go in after her, however, his actions were put a halt.

"Wait!" said a deep, feminine voice. Kyo turned to see an older beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes. She approaches Kyo. She wears a cloak to cover herself.

"I am Claudette Vance. My sister's protection is my responsibility." said Claudette. It was then, that Kyo realized that this was perhaps, Leina's older sister, remembering seeing her in Leina's memories; he saw Claudette saving Leina from falling from a bridge to a river.

Claudette walked passed Kyo in hopes of rescuing Leina.

"Wait!" Kyo called out to her, making her stop in her tracks, "Your Leina's older sister, right?" Kyo asked, turning around to face Claudette's back.

"I am." said Claudette.

"Well, if your her older sister, why aren't you the heiress, and Leina is? Kyo asked, forcing Claudette to face him, with a displeased expression. This makes Kyo freeze.

"Because, I simply am not." Claudette answered.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you guys forcing Leina to be the next Countess of your family?" Kyo asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Claudette asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Never mind my reasons. Tell me about yours." Kyo said. Claudette seemed surprised. She never saw a boy like this before.

"... Leina is the legitimate heir. I am merely a bastard child." Claudette answered, "Are you through?" Claudette asked.

"No. Your her sister, aren't you? Hasn't Leina looked up to you as a little sister should? And if you're a bastard child, why should you make Leina become the so called Countess, when your older then she is?" Kyo asks.

"Watch your mouth! It doesn't concern you in the least." Claudette said.

"I beg to differ." Kyo retorts.

It is my duty. The Count gave this roll as Leina's protector to me since we were younger." Claudette.

"So, everything revolves around this Count of yours? Where is he anyway? Is he here?"

"No. I got him out of the castle as quickly as I could." Claudette answered.

"Great. Now, I have no reason to hold back." Kyo said.

"What?" Claudette asks.

"Very interesting family rules you got here. I've never experienced anything like this. But, after meeting Leina, I know not even a noble has everything they want in life." Kyo said, "But, that's not what bothers me." Kyo states.

"What bothers me is that you, Leina's sister, and the rest of this family business, doesn't give anyone a choice. I don't see how Leina could come back here, and start fighting a monster to protect this place."

"What would you say, then?" Claudette asks, feeling more annoyed.

I'd say, it's some kind of prison for her, then a home. I bet from the time she was younger, she already had a free spirit, but none of you would except that!" Kyo began to raise his voice.

"Your bet, would be correct. Leina, has always been free spirit. That is why she refuses to take the roll of Countess." said Claudette.

"I can imagine why! But, why does she bother saving you guys now?" asked Kyo, sounding angry.

"Do you really want to understand, stranger?" Claudette asked Kyo, "Why don't you go in my please, and find out?"

"Your serious...?" Kyo asked, in shock.

"You seem to care more for Leina then I do." Claudette states.

"That's because she my friend. And what about you? In your past, you must've went after her a couple times, right?" Kyo asks.

"I did. But, that was because of my duty." "Your duty?" "Exactly! I care not what really happens to her, but I must fulfill my duty."

"I see... then why bother letting me go?" Kyo asked.

"Your her friend, right? Someone, get him a sword." Claudette ordered a soldier. Moments later, Kyo said a sword in his hands.

"You expect me to use this?" Kyo asked, feeling a nervous about using an actual sword. He's used to using a wooden sword.

"I don't expect you to come back alive." commented Claudette.

"Hey!" Kyo barked at Claudette.

"If you can't last against the Black Knight, then don't bother return from the battle." said Claudette. She obviously didn't except Kyo to return, just as she said. Kyo knew this, but went in anyway.

Meanwhile, back at the courtyard, Leina is fighting to stay alive, as the Black Knight, with his head back on, slowly walks up to Leina. It is apparent that he is either undead, or immortal.

Leina shivers in fear of the towering beast, slowly approaching her. Her arm wouldn't stop shacking. As the knight took one final step toward, he raised his claymore with one hand, and was about to swing down on her. As Leina closed her eyes, waiting for her death, nothing happened. A loud clank sound was heard.

Leina opened her eyes, to see Kyo, holding the knight's claymore above him, using his own sword.

"Kyo?" Leina gasped in surprise, also in relief.

"Didn't I tell, I'd come back?" Kyo asks, with a grin.

"Kyo, run! Your no match for him!" Leina warned.

"Don't worry! I'm a pro at Kendo!" Kyo declares, and pushes the knight back with a good thrust of his blade, and charges into battle.

"Kendo?" Leina asks, confused.

While, Kyo shows impressive swordsmanship with his Kendo moves, the knight slowly learned his moves, and eventual gain the upper hand after a while. After Kyo struggles for a bit, Kyo dodges the knight's next attack, and impaled him in the shoulder, and works to impale him in the stomach.

"Alright!" Kyo exclaimed triumphantly, but then his face went pale, "Wait, I just stabbed somebody in shoulder, twice, with a _real_ sword..." he thought.

"Kyo, be careful!" Leina cried, but it was too late, the Black Knight grabbed the blade, and pulled it out of his shoulder. Kyo dropped his jaw in surprise, and was lifted with one hand, and thrown down on the ground. He landed hard on his back.

Kyo rolled himself over, and tried to stand up, but only to be kicked in the stomach by the knight, and was thrown to Leina. She caught him. Kyo began coughing out blood. The kick was pretty hard since he was wear in armor.

"OH! That hurt...!" Kyo groans.

"Kyo, why'd you come here?" Leina asked.

"I-I met with your sister, Claudette. She told me to go in and save you..." Kyo said with a few pants.

"Claudette?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, she also gave me a sword, told me not to come back if I died, and couldn't beat him." said Kyo.

"Don't be a fool! You might have skills with a sword, but you can't beat that monster! I don't think anyone can beat him." Leina said, looking down with a sad expression.

"Yeah, he seems real unbeatable." Kyo said, catching Leina's attention. He stood up on his own, "I'm weaker, so what. I'm not gonna back down, just because this jock in a suit of armor seems undead. I'm here, to protect you, Leina." Kyo declared, causing Leina to blush.

"Kyo.." she uttered in disbelief.

"I'm your friend, and I care about you." Kyo said with a smile. Meanwhile, the Black Knight begins to slowly approach Kyo and Leina. As things get emotional in their talk, the knight begins to speed up his walking, and turns into a sprint.

Kyo caught site of the knight, but he realizes that he no longer has a weapon. Suddenly, a glow in his bang appeared. The knight stops when he sees this. Kyo reaches for it, and pulls that book out. It glowed an intense light gray aura surrounded Kyo, as he opened the book. He couldn't even see the pages, this it was so blinding.

_"Kyo Iwasaki. Authorization of the Holy Light, is granted."_ said the mysterious voice, which came from the book itself.

"Authorization...?" Kyo began asking. Soon a blue light came and swallowed Kyo's body. It was the same light that carried him to his world.

While in a sphere of light, Kyo felt his body changing shape. He begins to shrink down slightly, as well as his arms and legs, and his hair had grown a bit longer, lengthens the shoulders. His waist also grew thinner. His chest grew larger than before, as well as his rear.

This light disperses, and a young, beautiful, and voluptuous woman with purple hair and golden eyes appeared. She wore a dark gray circlet with a white jewel engraved in the center, teal blue bikini top-like armor, a red scarf, blue and light blue gauntlets that go up to her shoulders, a long white skirt with ruffles, and dark gray long high heels, with red straps.

Leina stared at this strange girl. She had an aura around her that brings light everywhere she went.

"K-Kyo...?" Leina exclaimed in utter disbelief.

* * *

BW: I think I went a little too long on this is.

Melona: Still what a surprise; to make Kyo turn into a girl; a pretty cute one at that.

BW: I did say something interesting, right?

Nanael: But, this is supposed to be a harem! Why are you making the male lead turn into a girl?

BW: To add some excitement. Besides, there are some anime where a boy ends up turning into a girl, as well as having his harem all in one. The boy turn girl concept is called, a Gender Bender.

Melona: Which, is a boy, who can transform into a girl either magically, technologically, or by simply cross-dressing. The same thing can happen to girls, though on rare occasion.

Nanael: I knew that!

BW: Ladies, let's just breath. Now, after seeing Kyo's power awaking, he- or in this case, she will start to use her powers, which will be seen in the next chapter.

(I guess I slowed down a little too much, didn't I? Please don't answer that.)


	3. Chapter 3: Kyo vs the Knight

**Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets chapter 03: Kyo vs. The Black Knight! The Authorization of the Holy Blade! **

Melona: Holy Blade? What's up with that?

BW: You mean you don't know? C'mon, Nanael, you should know!

Nanael: Uh...

BW: Oh, well. Let's just get this chapter rolling.

**(I don't own Queen's Blade. I own the OC's, though. By the way, this obviously has nothing to do with the actual film. This is a different Book of Secrets. Please keep that in mind as you read through the chapters)**

* * *

_"Kyo Iwasaki. Authorization of the Holy Light, is granted."_ said the voice, and Kyo began his transformation from a man into a woman.

After a brillient flash of light, Kyo stood silently, like a newly made warrior, or newly made woman. The book had disappeared, but that was the least of their worries.

"Kyo…?" Leina gasped.

Kyo's silence ended, and he noticed his body had changed shape, and of course, this was "her" reaction, "W-what the hell? What happened to me? Where'd this body come from?" Kyo asked, in complete shock.

"She" begins to fondle "her" breasts, giving a soft squeeze. They were just as big as Leina's breasts, something Kyo recognized right away. "She" could tell by the softness, wieght, and texture that they're for real; not that she ever groped any breasts when she was a man.

"They're real..." Kyo mumbled. She reach down "there", to feeling that nothing is actually down there, "It's not there..." Kyo mumbled out, completely dumbfounded.

Leina stared dumbfounded at the new female version of Kyo, as well. Her eyes leering at every part in disbelieve.

"Kyo… you changed into a girl!" Leina stated the obvious.

"I figured that out myself! What I want to know is, why have I changed into a girl?" Kyo bellowed.

"I-I don't know!" Leina yelled back.

"Oh, man! What's going on here?" Kyo cried out. Her cries didn't last long, as the Black Knight suddenly grabbed Kyo by the neck, and slammed her against a wall.

He stares coldly at Kyo, as she begins to struggle to get free from the strong grip.

"L-let go, you bastard!" Kyo demanded.

"I see…" said the knight in a chilling tone.

"You see? WAIT! You can talk?" Kyo asked in disbelief, surprised by the revelation of the once silent murderer like knight, can indeed, talk.

"You… you are the Incarnation, aren't you?" the knight asked.

"Lost heir? What're you talking about?" Kyo asked back. The knight suddenly threw Kyo down on the ground, very hard.

"Kyo!" Leina shouts in worry. Kyo had landed her back.

As she slowly sat up, "That hurt…!" she groaned, as she staggeredly stood up, and angerly balled up her fists, and said "Okay, I have seriously had enough of pushed around, by YOU!" and she gave the Knight a punch to the face. He went soaring across the air, and into a castle wall.

Kyo was stunned at this feat. So was Leina. While in the hole in the wall, the Knight's hands grip the insides of the large hole, and pulled himself out. The mouth piece of his helmet was slightly cracked.

"That one must've hurt..." Kyo thought, "He looks really pissed off now."

The Black Knight stumps his way out and advances forward towards Kyo, who backs away, still feeling nervous about facing the knight, despite her new found powers. The knight began to sprint, gaining more speed as he went.

He focuses dark matter into one palm, and stomped his foot into the ground below his feet, and threw a sphere of that same energy at Kyo.

Though she saw it coming, she was too stunned, as the energy sphere came at her too fast to try to dodge. The sphere hit dead center, exploding all around Kyo. Leina was blown away by the impact depsite her distance from it. She slide on her back after landing on the ground.

The Black Knight stood as ominous as ever, his dark and shadowy eyes searching around, looking for Kyo's body. Leina jerks her boby upward to search as well, however, she sat up only to gaze upon a glowing light blue light.

As the smoke cleared, Kyo remained standing in guarded position, surrounded by that same glow Leina saw in a the shape of a 8 foot long sphere. It disappeared. Kyo herself was also amazed by the power she gained.

She lowers her arms, and looks at them, poundering why she feels so different all of a sudden. Was it because her body is now different? Or could it because of that book? What's going on here? Kyo did not know, but what she did know was that there wasn't any time to stand around.

The Knight was coming, now ready for hand to hand combat. He charges in with a stright jab. In splite second, Kyo accurately dodged the in coming attack, by ducking down, with the jab missing her head, and does a spetactular and graceful flipkick to the chin of his helmet.

Given her height, Kyo is relatively faster then the towering giant before her.

While still in mid air, she gave him a relentless barage of punches and jab, and follows up with a round house kiss, to push him back even further.

As Kyo landed on her feet and jerked her body to standing position, she wonders to herself, "Did I really just do that?"

He staggered back a little, and came back for more, getting ready to smash his arms down on Kyo. She quickly raised her hands to catch the iron clad arms, holding them place wthi such ease, and almost no effert. The knight struggles to put pressure on Kyo's body.

With a mighty heave, Kyo pushes to knight backwards. He lands flat on his back, and didn't have enough time to get back up though, since Kyo leaps into the air, prepares to land a finishing blow with a drop kick.

The knight vanishes, and Kyo slams into the dirt. Leina watched in awe, at the amazing and impressive display.

"Amazing. Kyo wasn't able to overpower him before, but now... in that form. She's so splendid." Leina thought, with a new found admiration. She bagan to blush.

"Damn! Where'd that bastard run off to?" Kyo asked, searching around. Without even realize, the Black Knight snuck up from behind Kyo, with his sword in hand. He waved it above his head and was preparing to cut in her in half.

Leina had caught sight of the knight and cried out to Kyo, "Kyo, behind you!"

Kyo's immediate reaction is to quickly turning around, and catch the blade between her hands, in order to keep it from making contact. Kyo held it in place, however, she had to some struggle into it.

The knight, however, had to struggle even harder in order to overpower his opponent.

Kyo, with another might heave, throw the giant back, along with his sword. The knight vanishes from sight once more, and reappears above Kyo, and was prepared to slash down on her.

However, utalizing her knew found relaxes, Kyo dodges it in time, and continues to dodge, as the Black Knight continues his assualt. After one final swing with his sword, Kyo leaps into the air.

"This would so much easier is I had a sword." Kyo thought. Suddenly, the book reappeared in front of Kyo. It opened, just as it did before.

_"Kyo Iwasaki..."_ it spook, _"Authorization of the Holy Blade, is granted." _it said, and disappears again.

"Holy Blade...?" Kyo repeats. Suddenly, another bright light appears, and extends itself into a long claymore, with a pure white blade made from what looked like a crystal, and dark blue hilt.

"What is this?" Kyo asked, as she held the Holy Blade in her hand, and then, without warning, Kyo spotted the Black Knight suddenly coming straight at her, in the air.

"You gotta be kidding! He can jump this high in that get up?" Kyo exclaimed, and got in defensive position with the Holy Blade, and clashed with the kinght blade. They dounce off from each other, and landed on seperate roofs of the manner.

Moments they leap off after staring each other, and collide once more. With mighty swings of their blades, they send shockwave after shockwave as they descend to the ground, jump a step back, and get ready to charge each other again.

From where she was, Leina was able to feel the intense gravity of the blades.

Soon after, the two warriors clash once more.

"The next blow decides it." Leina thought, after finally standing up.

With mighty heaves and a quick slash, they becomes quicker then lightning. Just like samurai, after cross blades with each other, they pass each other, waiting til one of them fell. The knight succumbs to gravity after a deep crack in his chest plate shattered, and he fell to the ground.

Kyo would later bend down. The Holy Blade disappears. Leina, rushes to her aid.

"Kyo! Kyo? Are you alright?" Leina asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Leina." Kyo said, with a smile. Leina releasing a sigh of relief, caressed Kyo's head into her cleavage, without even realizing it. This made Kyo embarrassed.

"I'm so glad." Leina sighed.

"L-Leina, what do think you're...! Let go of me...!" Kyo muffled.

"Eh?" Leina looked down, and has Kyo's head between her breasts. Now she feels embarrassed, and let's go immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" Leina said, blushing completely.

"N-no... that's okay..." Kyo said, also blushing.

The Black Knight stands up suddenly.

"So this is the Heir's power." the the Black Knight, in his gruff voice.

"You..." Kyo growled, "What was that all about just now. Were you seriously playing around by letting me beat you?" Kyo asked.

"Letting you beat him...?" Leina said in confusion.

"I was merely testing you. I wanted to see the power the Reincarnation had. It seems you hvae much to learn before facing the real threat." said the knight, sounding cryptic.

"What does mean?" asked Kyo, feeling irritated.

"Should you fight the returning evil, you'll never find peace." the knight said. This makes Kyo more irritated.

"Look pal, I don't know you're talking about, but if we're going to fight again, then play around like that again! I don't like it when someone doesn't take me seriously!" Kyo yelled.

"Then we shall meet again. Provided you don't die." said the Black Knight, begins to sink beneath the ground with a red light erupts from below.

Claudette soon arrives to see what's going on. Once the knight disappears from sight, she appraoches the two.

"Leina." she spoke. Leina turns around.

"Claudette-Onee-sama?" Leina gasped in surprise. Claudette looks around, as if she was looking for something.

"Where's that hot blooded stranger? The one with the blue hair?" Claudette asked.

"Um..." Kyo meekly said, catching the general's attention, "I'm right here." Kyo said. It grew silent all of sudden. A bird passed by.

"Are you some kind of witch?" Claudette bluntly asked.

"I'm not in the form because I want to!" Kyo yelled, as she irritably stood up. Leina stood along with her, and motioned with her hands for Kyo calm down.

"It seems that monster from before has disappeared. I assume you managed to defeat it?"

"Yeah, somehow. But he got away." Kyo said.

"I see." Claudette said, "Prephaps you should explain a few things to me."

Kyo felt she had no choice, began to talk about what had happened.

Moments later, "I see. The knight mention some threat coming." Claudette concluded.

"Yeah. But, I don't know if he wants me to stop it or not." Kyo said.

"Obviously you should. Your the only one capable of putting a stop to it, since you bested the knight... in that form." Claudette said, as she turned her head, and blushed.

"As I said, he was testing me..." Kyo muttered, "And where's that blush coming from?" Kyo pointed out in question form. Leina had remained silent. She had been thinking about something; something important. She finally decided to let it out in the open.

"Kyo, Onee-sama." she spoke to them, who immediately give her their attention.

"I'm going to fight as well." Leina said, surprising both of them.

"Leina? Do you now what you're saying?" Kyo asked.

"I do. And I know I have a long way to go, before I can become stronger. That's why I want to continue traveling."

"Leina..." Kyo said.

"Don't be stupid, Leina! Your fate as heiress comes first." Claudette said.

"This crap goes again?" Kyo thought.

"I'll relinquish my inheritance rights, and become an adventurerer! Besides, I can't let Kyo fight alone." Leina said.

Kyo smiled, but Claudette didn't expect such determination from her little sister.

"Please, give my best regards to father." Leina requested.

"I'll keep that in mind, but Leina, if you don't fulfill your destiny, I'll never forgive you." Claudette said, and turned around to walk away. She stops, to slowly turn around to look at Kyo, much to her surprise.

"W-what is it...?"

"Take care of my sister for me." Claudette said, and then faces front, "More one thing..." she paused, "You should stay in that form. It suits you better."

"What... what the hell?" an embarrassed Kyo shouted, as Claudette walks away.

"It's wonderful." Claudette said. Suddnenly an object fall on Kyo's head. It was the book, which had returned to it's previous form before Kyo transformed.

Leina is speechless, but she wasted no time in asking Kyo, "Are you alright?"

"I think... I lost my will to live just now..." Kyo muttered. Leina gave a fake smile, and chuckled a little bit. "AHHHH! GIMME BACK MY MANHOOD!" Kyo cried.

**(-Elsewhere-)**

Meanwhile, in the ruins of an ancient civiliation that lived thousands of years ago, a mysterious pink figure enters through the enterance of a huge structure which looks like a pyramid. The figure smiles.

* * *

BW: And that's chapter 03. Took me a while.

Melona: Poor Kyo. (morphs into Kyo's male form) At first you know you're a man, (morph into famle form) now you're a woman.

Nanael: Hey, what's the "Reincarnation" thing about?

BW: That's a story for another time. Right now, I'm focusing on gathering Kyo's harem.

Nanael: Okay, then whose next? (hoping it could be her)

BW: I gave you a hint, didn't I?

Melona: It could be me, or it could the sleeping princess in her castle.

Nanael: Be quiet, you flabby pink monster!

Melona: What did you say, you idiot angel?

BW: Here comes a cat fight.

Nanael and Melona: SHUT UP! (both punch BW)


	4. Chapter 4: Princess of Amara

**Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets chapter 04: The Ancient Princess! **

BW: Hello, and welcome back. This is chapter 04 of Book of Secrets. Please enjoy, and has a wonderful day.

**(I don't own Queen's Blade. I own the OC's, though. By the way, this obviously has nothing to do with the actual film. This is a different Book of Secrets. Please keep that in mind as you read through the chapters)**

* * *

"Ah~! You finally woke up!" a cheerful young voice jumped into a person's ear. One had been asleep for what seems like an eternity.

"W-why am I in a place like this…? Where am I?" asked another voice, feeling a sense of discomfort, as if she was a different person, or she was just reborn.

"This is the Swamp Witch's castle." said the cheerful voice.

"Swamp... Witch...?" the other voice groggily asked.

**(-Small town-)**

Kyo continues his travels with Leina. Kyo and Leina reached a small town, a distance from Vance Castle. While walking through, Kyo continued to study the book of secrets, trying to figure out how to change back into a normal man again, but to no avail.

The confusing language, and the transformation during the fight at Vance Castle was very puzzling. Kyo still couldn't figure out what the book says. Leina, couldn't help but feel worried about Kyo studying the book, when it was absolutely pointless.

She turns around, "How long do you plan to read that thing?" she asked.

"Good question… after the night that jock in the armor attacked us, and me turning into a girl with magic powers, I'm just dying to know as to how much _magic _this thing has."

"Is that so?" Leina asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I thought since I was able to use those powers, maybe I could also read this book, too. But so far, it's all the same." Kyo said.

"Or, maybe you enjoy being a girl." Leina teased.

"You really think I enjoy people staring at me in places that are embarrassing?" Kyo asked, with everyone around the two staring at Kyo, "That and what your older sister said to me was not right in the slightest. It was creepy." Kyo added.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Claudette sneezed.

Back to Kyo and Leina; "I guess not." Leina replied, "Although, whether a man or a woman, I'm sure he sticks out like a sore thumb, either way." Leina thought, referring to other people staring at Kyo. Most of them were men, with lecherous ideas.

"Aw, geez! I'm a guy for crying out loud! Why can't I change back? Gimme back my manhood!" Kyo cries, until suddenly a bright light emanated from Kyo's feminine body.

This drew attention from more people around them. As soon as it vanished, Kyo was back in boy form, with his school uniform on, no less.

"K-Kyo…?" Leina gasped.

Kyo look at his body and could see no breasts hanging from it. Kyo looked to Leina, and of course, her cleavage, and felt his elephant roaring.

Kyo being chuckling, and then goes into a cackle, "I'm BACK!" Kyo cries, and happily laughs to himself, also humorously dancing, "I'm back! I'm back! Haha!" Kyo shouts happily and proudly, glad to have his "manhood" back.

"I don't get what happened just now, but, good for you Kyo." Leina said with a faint smile, and a sweatdrop.

**(-Sauna-)**

Later, Kyo is relaxing in a sauna shop in town. He sat down, and let the weariess of experience slip away.

"Ah~! This feels great~!" Kyo said, "Now that I'm back as a man, I don't have to worry about being looked at by perverted eyes. Now that I think about it…" Kyo trailed off, and began remembering what happen.

The moments when he transformed, and when he fought the Black Knight with his new found powers, and the Holy Blade, "What was that all about?" he asks himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a woman's soft voice, "Ah~! It's so hot!" the voice complained.

He opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him complete, his eyes went bloodshot in a cartoonish way. A well-toned young adult female, possibly as old as Leina, with short black hair and blue eyes, showed up, stark naked, the way she was born, in front of Kyo.

She didn't seem to notice anything wrong, however, Kyo fell off his seat in the sauna, "GOOD GOD!" he screamed.

**(-Meanwhile-)**

Elsewhere, Leina turned her head, as she thought she heard something. She was waiting at an outdoor restaurant for Kyo to come find her after he was done in the sauna.

"That was weird." Leina said to herself.

"Excuse us." said a soft voice. Leina turned to see two beautiful young women, possible around the same age as Leina, and just as busty.

One of them had long black hair, and purple eyes. She wore the standard clothes of a miko, a Japanese priestess.

The other had light purple, spiky hair. The hair is kept short on the sides. A long strand hangs from the right side of her fringe down to her chest. Her lips have been colored light purple, matching her hair color. Her eyes are light blue.

Her main clothing is a short, sleeveless, dark purple and black tunic with black edges, which shows quite a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposing her back, a red obi belt tied on the front around her waist. She look very similiar to a ninja.

"Is this seat taken?" asked the miko.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone." said Leina. the two mysterious girls sat with Leina.

**(-Back at the Sauna-)**

Back at the sauna, "W-what the hell? Why the hell is a woman in here!" Kyo yelled in surprised.

"Why are you yelling? It's rude." said the woman, standing in front of him.

"Says the person who decided to come in here, stark naked in front of a bunch of guys!" Kyo remark, pointing at the men just sitting still without a word. Some of them were just as surprised as Kyo is. Some had slight nose bleeds, due to this innocent woman having a voluptuous body.

And others had some perverted smirks.

"Haa~! Why are you starring at my body like that?" the woman asked.

"You mean you just noticed? Are you for real?" Kyo loudly asked.

"Hold your tongue! Show me respect! When the Princess of Amara walks into to a room, she must enter in a dignified attitude." said this, Princess in a sudden change of mood.

"Princess of Amara?" Kyo repeats. _"Menace, the Ancient Princess."_ said the same voice from the book.

"…Menace…?" Kyo said in confusion, but like last time when the voice spoke, it spoke Leina's name. This indicates that this woman's name is Menace.

Some time later, Kyo, out of the sauna and fully dressed is walking through the town's market. Much to his dismay and chagrin, Menace was following him.

Carrying a Egyptian-themed motif, Menace is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth.

Kyo stops a second later.

"Hm? Why are you stopping?" Menace asked.

"Why are you following me?" Kyo asked, not in a friendly tone.

"You're the first person here to know my name. You also seem to show concern when we met." Menace states.

"Huh? Uh… that was… uh…" Kyo stammered.

"Was that your first time seeing a woman naked?" Menace asked. She obviously felt no shame.

"Leave me alone!" Kyo muttered. It wasn't the first, but it was actually the second time.

"Perhaps you wish for another look. You should feel honored to be accompanied by the Princess of Amara." Menace states.

"Shut up!" Kyo quickly snaps, "And just what the hell is this Amara thing, anyway?" Kyo asks as he turns around, only to find Menace gone.

"Huh? Where'd she…?" Kyo trailed his question off. Menace had apparently disappeared.

A moment later, Kyo heard someone say, "Hey, what do you think you're doing, you thief!" yelled a man's voice.

"Eh~? Why am I a thief?" Menace's voice asked. Kyo turned and grouped his jaw, seeing Menace getting yelled at by a fruit salesman. She apparently took an apple, and of course, didn't pay for it.

"You're taking something from me! And you haven't paid for it!" said the salesman.

"What? You mean I have to pay for it?" Menace asked, confused.

"Hey! Why are you taking that thing without paying for it?" Kyo asked Menace, while running over to her.

"You too? Why are you so angry all of sudden?" Menace innocently asked.

"Because, your making yourself look like a thief!" Kyo yelled.

"Hey, kid. Is that a friend of yours?" asked the salesman.

"N-not exactly…" Kyo was beginning to say, "This man here is my servant." Menace cuts off.

"Say what?" Kyo snapped.

"Count yourself lucky. I'm making you my servant." declared Menace.

"I'm not your servant!" Kyo shouted. The salesman wasn't getting any happier with the yelling going on in front of his store.

"I don't care if he's your pet mouse! Do either of you have money to pay for this?" the salesman rudely asked. Kyo begins searching his pockets, and he found his yen pieces.

"What are those?" the salesman asked, glaring at the yen pieces.

"It's money where I come from…" Kyo faintl heartedly answered, furthering the salesman's irritation. Kyo already knew that they would be useless to use it.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WORTH REAL COINS, THEN GO AWAY!" The salesman yelled at the two.

**(-Outdoor Restaurant-)**

"Hm?" Leina turned head to a mysterious sound.

"Is something wrong?" asked the miko.

"I thought I heard something again." said Leina.

"Probably your imagination." said the miko's friend.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Leina, turning her head back around.

"Anyway, Tomoe, was it?" Leina asked the miko's name.

"Yes. I am Tomoe, and this is my good friend, Shizuka-san." Tomoe introduced.

"Pleasure to meet ya." said Shizuka.

"I'm Leina." Leina introduced.

"You said you were waiting for a friend, right?" asked Tomoe asked. "

Yeah, a boy named Kyo." said Leina.

"Kyo? That sounds like a name from Hinomoto." said Shizuka.

"Hinomoto? He said he was a place called Tokyo. Is this Hinomoto where you two from?" Leina asked.

"Yes. However, our homeland is in the middle of corruption, and close to war. " said a sad Tomoe.

"That sounds really sad. I'm sorry." Leina apologized. A prime example of what that kind of order that brings is the people Leina has seen during her journey, almost long before she met Kyo in the woods.

"No, it isn't your fault, there is no need to apologize." said Tomoe, politely.

"I see. So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Leina asked.

"I journeyed here to-" "Tomoe-sama, I think our friend here know as much as she should." said Shizuka. This surprises both Leina and Tomoe.

"Let's get back to your little friend, the boy named Kyo, right?" Shizuka winked.

**(-Kyo and Menace-)**

Meanwhile, for Kyo and Menace, after nothing but incomprehensible things happening to them, the two were exhausted.

"Why is everything going so wrong?" the tired Menace asked.

"It's your fault for taking stuff that don't belong to you, until you paid for it." said Kyo. He began to stand up, and began walking away.

"Wait, where do you think you're going? You can't leave me like this!" Menace exclaimed.

"Sure I can. There's someone waiting for me, and I can't deal with this at the same time." Kyo said, and he began leaving until he heard a huge grumble. That was a sign that Menace's stomach wanted food.

"I'm so hungry… I can't even walk a single step~!" Menace complained like a spoiled brat. Kyo had an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know where this girl came from, but she's beginning to work my last nerve." Kyo thought, clinching his fist.

"I'm all alone in this world…" Menace muttered. This caught Kyo's attention at last. He turned and indeed saw a lonely expression of her face. She began to shed tears.

"My kingdom fell centuries ago. Everyone I knew, everything I had, it's all gone… it's all gone…" Menace whimpered, "My entire kingdom… my home… even my best friend…" said Menace as she began to sob.

"Menace…" said Kyo, now feeling guilty for trying to leave her. Kyo then began seeing vivid images of Menace's memories, just like before with Leina's memories.

And like before, a voice narrated everything that went on, as the memories played out before his eyes, _"Menace was once the princess of a kingdom known as Amara, that existed many, many years ago. _

_The kingdom had prospered for many years, and Menace lived an easy and joyful life. However, it fell from the inside, when a traitor of the kingdom allowed enemies to invade and kill everyone inside. Menace, however died trapped with the servants her kingdom had been hording._

_She was completely unaware of the enslaved servants that served as her bed when given daily messages. They had gotten their revenge, and pleasure at the same time. _

_This is the sad story of the Accident Princess of Amara."_ said that same mysterious as Kyo witnesses the memories of Menace's life until her death by the servants hands.

Kyo came realize this story was true. He has the sort of same feelings Menace's has as well. He came from another world, and ended up in a strange place, with possibly no way to go back, and now has to adjust, being alone, with no relation to anyone.

"She's the same as me." Kyo thought, after seeing and hearing the story of Menace. Now, he feels bad for being so selfish and arrogant. He was getting ready to walk over and apologize to her.

"Hey, Menace- huh?" Kyo stopped when someone stranged passed by him and walked over to the princess. She held out her hand at Menace, but one look, and she knew who this person was, and it was someone she detested intensely.

The woman in front of Menace looked to be a few years older then her. She had long silver hair and red eyes, and had purple coloered lips. She wore attire similiar to Menace's outfit, however, she's a little more revealing.

"Whatever is the matter, dear princess." the woman asked, with a sly grin. The next thing that happened is that out of the blue, Menace litarelly kicked the woman in the face in a fit of rage, while displaying impressive martial arts combat.

"Anarista!" she yelled in anger. This surprised Kyo.

"Whoa! What got into her all of sudden? Wait, that woman!" Kyo thought, remembering an image of the woman, named Anarista as she invaded Menace's palace. At that moment, Kyo realized that this is the traitorous servant who betrayed her and the kingdom of Amara.

"Anarista! You rebelled against the Kingdom of Amara! Now you will bow down before it's authority!" Menace declared.

"Ohh? Just try and make me." Anarista said.

* * *

Melona: Well, that's a shame. I was sure it'd be me.

BW: I wasn't hinting it'd be you.

Nanael: But why Menace? And why are Tomoe and Shizuka there in the story.

BW: To make sure Leina wasn't lonely.

Melona: Well, if Menace is going to be here, that means I'll make a appearance soon, right?

BW: Yes Melona. I'll make sure you'll have a part in the story.

Melona: Yay! Thank you! (places BW's head between her breasts, and then begins to cover him in tentacles)

BW: **IYAAAHHH!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess vs the Traitor

**Queen's Blade: Book of Secrets chapter 05: The Ancient Princess vs the Traitor!**

Melona: This story is really popular, isn't it?

Nanael: Yeah, it sure is. Other than that, what happened to BW.

Melona: Well, one of my "pranks" left him emotionally scared.

Nanael: Emotionally... scared...?

Melona: Anyway, I gotta go. See ya! (melts away)

Nanael: Hey wait!

**(I don't own Queen's Blade. I own the OC's, though. By the way, this obviously has nothing to do with the actual film. This is a different Book of Secrets. Please keep that in mind as you read through the chapters)**

* * *

"Anarista! You rebelled against the kingdom of Amara! Now you will bow down before it's authority!" Menace boldly declared.

"Ohh? Just try and make me." said Anarista, "But, after I defeat you, we'll have a good long talk." she traitor adds. The two stare each other down soon after. Kyo remained silent.

Menace makes the first move. She was so fast that Anarista could barely see her. She tries to counter attack with a thrusted jab, but Menace ducks down, goes for a straight to the stomach.

Many of Anarista's attacks weren't working against Menace, who was burning with rage. This is certainly not the Menace Kyo met earlier today. He instantly knew that black flames of hatred rose in her heart, which gave this incredible power.

However, he thought something was strange about Anarista, "This is weird. Anarista trained with Menace all those years ago, but she should be dead after a thousand years, right? Moreover, during those practice sessions, she would usually show more skill then that, but now..."

"Take this! Certain kill, Shinning Pyramid!" Menace shouts as she gave a mighty headbutt to Anarista's head. The attack sent her sliding back. "All those who oppose Amara's great authority shall bow down before it!" Menace declared.

"Haa... haa... really, geez..." Anarista said. Suddenly, her wounds began to close up. This shocks Kyo and Menace both.

"You've gotten better, Menace. However, don't think I haven't gotten a few tricks up my sleeve. Just as you are different from your old self, I am different as well." Anarista said.

"Wha? What's going on here?" Menace exclaimed, with a shocked expression.

"What the hell...? Is she a monster?" Kyo thought.

"Now, let's see you take a few hits!" Anarista said, and then her body began to swell abnormally, and innumerable arms started to grow from it.

"Now, I'll counterattack!" Anarista declared and began rapidly pummeling Menace. She was getting beaten down by strong, continuous attacks, that didn't seem possible for an normal human.

As for the coup de grace, Menace was blown away. Kyo was in her direction, and wasn't quickly enough to get away time, and they both crashed into a mountain of junk on display from a nearby a store.

"Ow... ow... ow..." Menace groaned. She then noticed Kyo's legs in front of her. Kyo was directly underneath her, but her rear end had been placed onto his face.

Menace stands up and turns around to face Kyo, who was in a daze, grabs him by the caller and yell at him, "Wake up! This is no time to be taking a nap!"

"I wasn't!" Kyo barked, with blush in his cheek. Menace jerked back to see her nemesis approaching. With powers like she had just displayed; that power that goes beyond human ability and knowledge, Menace had no chance of winning.

"What was that? Did something crash against the store?" asked a voice. A very good old voice. A voice that Menace could never forget. A voice that wasn't supposed to exist for thousands of years. Yet, he was in the mountain of junk displayed from the store.

Menace turned right back around, to see a black object resembling a scepter. The head of the scepter looked like a cat. Menace new that cat face very well. So did the scepter, who knew Menace's face very well, too. Or should we say, the Living Scepter?

"Ahh! It is you, Setra!" Menace cried.

"Oh? Oh! Milady! My, you look fine." said the Living Scepter, Setra.

"EEHHH?" Kyo howled in surprised, while his eyes comically popped open like dinner plates. Out of many things Kyo has seen so far, he never expected a scepter to talk and act like a real person.

"Ahh, Setra. It really is you." Menace said, feeling much happier. But, the miraculous reunion didn't last very long. The person whose shape had changed into a monster wouldn't wait any longer.

"Hey, Milady, is that...?" Setra began to asked, as immediately recognized Anarista's face.

"No time to explain!" Menace quickly pick up Setra, and immediately started defending. With might swings, she attempts to push Anarista back. But, Setra's attacks didn't work against Anarista's soft, flabby ugly body.

As soon as the towns people around that area saw this, they panicked and ran out as fast as they could.

"Ufufu... is that all you got?" Anarista asked, "It doesn't hurt at all. Now, take this!" Anarista yelled, and something comes out of her body. Disgusting and slimy looking octopus-like tentacles appeared from her body. They almost like slimy pink mucus.

Kyo stared at the tentacles, dumbfounded, with disgust, "She make tentacles. That's cute..." Kyo thought, then another thought occurred to him, "Wait! If monsters make tentacles like these, then don't tell me-" his thoughts when he heard Menace yelping.

"Hyaah!" Menace cried as the slimy appendages climb all over her body.

"I thought so!" Kyo screamed in his head, while having a comically nosebleed.

"Heehehe... how's that?" Anarista chuckled.

"Iyaah! T-this slippery thing feels... so disgusting!" Menace cried out, and then noticed that her clothes were dissolving, thanks to the slimy substance, "Noo! My clothes are melting!"

"Ahaha! C'mon, just say you'll give up, and I'll spare your life." Anarista said.

"Y-you've got to be kidding! Uu... I won't lose to you!" Menace declared, even though she is embarrassed.

"Boy, you really are stubborn, aren't you?" Anarista complained, "Just give up, and swear your loyalty the Swamp Witch, or I'll let you live. I mean after all, she is the one who brought you back from the after life, you know, after I killed you." Anarista said.

"Swamp Witch?" Kyo repeated in his mind.

"Hey, slave boy, do something!" Setra orders to Kyo.

"I'm not a slave!" Kyo barked back at Setra, but then, he took a look behind the scepter, and saw a damaged wooden pole nearby. It interestingly the right size for sword. Perfect for his swordsmanship skills.

"W-what?" Setra asked.

Thinking that he didn't save time to argue with a living object, Kyo quickly ran passed Setra, much to the scepter's surprise, grabbed the pole, and leapt forward, and without the creature knowing it, Kyo took one swipe knocked Anarista back, and made her release Menace.

Menace landed on the ground with light thud.

"Uwaa... I'm all sticky..." Menace said.

"You okay, Menace?" Kyo asked her, but then noticed Menace's near naked body covered in slim, and blushed while gasping, "GAHH!"

Menace quickly hid her chest behind her arms, feeling embarrassed that her "servant" saw her in a shameful position, although he saw her naked before, and she didn't have a problem that time. Why now?

"Dammit!" Kyo grunted, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, and threw it over the princess behind him, so she could cover herself up.

"Whoa, kid, I'm impressed. To think you had moves like that." said Setra, who was definitely impressed.

"I'm a little surprised myself actually." said Kyo, "I had sword training before, too."

Meanwhile, Anarista rose back up, and was ready for some payback, "Not bad, little boy. But now, it's payback time." she said.

"Damn!" Kyo muttered, "Menace, stay right there! I'll take care of this." Kyo said, in a fighting position with the pole in front. Menace saw the brave look on Kyo's face as he made his demand clear to her.

"Why? When this has nothing to do with..."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm a not servant who is suppose to protect his master or something. I'm protecting you, because we're the same. I know what's like to be welcomed to strange new world unfamiliar to me." Kyo said.

"You..."

"So, I guess that makes us buddies or something." Kyo said, with a smile that made Menace blush.

This sparked a feeling inside of her. She didn't want to quit or surrender anymore. She didn't want to be beaten a second time, no matter what. She'd be losing something more important the her own life. Most importantly, she didn't want Kyo to give his life for her if it came down to it.

She stood up, with new determination and bravery. She walked passed Kyo, and said to him "Stand down. This is my battle."

"What? You can't take that thing on your own." Kyo stated.

"And neither can you. And I know I may not be able to win, but I will not yield." Menace boldly declared, "The Kingdom of Amara will not yield a second time to a traitor!"

"Menace..." Kyo uttered.

"Oh~! That's the spirit Milady! Let me care of this!" Setra said, as he placed himself in Menace's hand.

Kyo had a smile on his face, feeling proud that Menace is ready to fight again. However, something strange happened soon after.

"Huh?" Menace gasped, when her body suddenly felt hot.

"Whoa, Milady, what's wrong with your body?" asked Setra noticing this change.

"M-my body? ...Ah!" Menace cried, as hot black flames erupted from within her body.

"Wha...?" Kyo exclaimed, after watching this feat.

"What is this? There flames growing from my body, and they born with more power." Menace said in awe of these mysterious flames.

"I think I see. When you were revived, you were given some kind of power." Setra states.

"Well, whatever it is, go ahead and show her that power, Menace." Kyo cheered.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Menace said. Now ready to use her new found powers, Menace makes the cloths surrounding her arms come to life while covered in the flames, and used them to grab a hold of Anarista, firmly rapping her up.

From places the bandages touched, white smoke appeared, rising up, with a hissing sound.

"Ugh... argh... but how... to master Curse Power so quickly..." Anarista groaned as the bandage coil tighter around her body.

"This is amazing." Menace said, with a raging fist covered in dark energy.

"Somehow, that seem pretty effective." Kyo said

"Go for it, Milady! Give her a finishing blow!" Setra cheered.

"Yes... My father's regrets, my suffering... it's all packed in this fist!" Menace bellowed, and then unleashed one devastating blow to her nemesis with her all might.

"Now, please bow down to Amara's great authority!" Menace bellows as she displays a critical blow to her enemy.

"Did she do it?" Setra exclaims.

"Looks like..." Kyo said. But, something even more bizarre happen. Anarista started morphing again, but this time, it was her entire body changing instead of one her body parts.

She transforms into another well endowed and attractive girl, whom compared to other characters, sticks out like a sore thumb. Her body looks soft, moist, and jiggly.

She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears, blue eyes with clover-shaped pupil.

She is scantly-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress.

She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully-exposed breasts.

She is certainly familiar with Menace, as she is the same being whom Menace first saw when she was revived by the Swamp Witch: Melona, the Protean Assassin.

"Y-you..." Menace gasped in surprise.

"EHHH!" Kyo and Setra both exclaimed in unison.

"Ah geez! I give up!" Melona said. The way she spoke made her sounding almost like a child, given her playfull and childish attitude. "I didn't think you could use Curse Power in a short amount of time. I sure miscalculated, didn't I?"

"You're Melona-san. I thought you were Anarista." Menace said, confused.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually a shape shifter. I can change myself into anything." Melona explains.

"She can transform into anything? That explains a few things. It's kinda scary, too!" Kyo thought.

"I thought you were Anarista, and finally gotten my revenge." Menace said, now feeling disappointed.

"Yes, I know. That was one of my _pranks_."

"That was prank!" Kyo yelled, "Even if it was, that was totally going too far! Are you some kind of monster?" Kyo asked, one to quickly be met with a sword, that appeared from Melona's arm, placed near his neck.

"I'm sorry, but could repeat that? I didn't quite hear you." Melona requested, with bright twinkles in her eyes. She doesn't seem like being called a monster, even if she is one.

"I... I said nothing... nothing at all..." Kyo said, in fear for his life.

"Anyway, Anarista died a long time ago, so you don't need to worry about her anymore. I'm really sorry about that Menace." Melona turned her attention and apologized to Menace, acting all cute, "But, it's a real troublesome thing, following Airi's roles. Ahahaha~! Anyway, see you later." Melona as she was about to take her leave, but Kyo stops her.

"Wait!" he called out.

"What?" Melona asked.

"I have something I wanna ask you." Kyo said.

"Well, if you looking for _special service_, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Melona jokingly replies to Kyo.

"That's not it! Why would I ask for something like that!" Kyo bellowed, whiling blushed.

"So I'm not your type then?" Melona teasingly asked.

"That's not it!" Kyo repeats.

"Then what is?" Melona asked, seriously.

"It's about this Swamp Witch you mentioned earlier, while playing your... _prank_. Did she send a certain knight to attack a mansion not too far from here?" Kyo asked, referring to the Black Knight, who attacked Vance Manner some time ago."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Melona asked.

"Huh? So, that knight doesn't belong your group?" Kyo asks.

"Well, I heard about Vance castle being destroyed by a knight." Melona said, "The Swamp Witch asked me to get information on him, and keep an eye on Menace once and while. Soon as I found her, she looked lonely."

"And that's when you decided to do your _thing_ on her." Kyo added.

"Well, anyway, if I find some info on this mysterious black knight, I'll let you know right away. Bye!" Melona said, and melted away.

"Uh, goodbye." Menace said as Melona left.

"I think... I understand now, how Anarista felt. She was same as myself from earlier." Menace said, now feeling sense deep understanding for the now, long since deceased Anarista, "She must've been lonely."

"I agree. Every time I saw her eyes, they had a lonesome feel." said Setra.

"Thanks to that loneliness, she became frantic and aimed for the top. Yes, I finally understand her feelings." Menace said, and began to shed a tear. Her hatred for Anarista, is now deceased, as well.

"That's it! Finally, you've overcome your hatred for her. I'm sure you'll be fine, Milady." Setra assured.

"Setra, on the last day of the kingdom, I... I said such terrible things to you... I'm sorry." Menace tearfully apologized.

"Oh, that? You're still thinking about that gloomy stuff? I forget all about those things." Setra said, with a big happy grin.

"Setra, thank you for always being by my side." Menace thanked.

"Eh? Oh, stop, I'm gonna start crying!" Setra said, "But, frankly speaking, Milady, I sure missed having you around, too."

"Oh, Setra!" Menace cried, while hugging Setra between her big, and soft breasts.

"H-hey! Milady, it's kinda hard to breath in your huge chest!" the scepter bellowed, "This feels really awkward here! Especially with him watching! And we're in the middle of town!"

Kyo tried to look away, but the elephant trunk in his pants couldn't help but rise up.

"But, Setra is my only friend! Please, stay together with me forever!" Menace continued to cried.

"Hehe, that I wouldn't pass up for the world." Setra said.

"Have they forgotten about me already?" Kyo wondered to himself, with a slight frown, but it turned into a smile, "But, this is a good scene." Kyo thought to himself, as he watched to the two paint their pretty picture.

"W-well, I guess I should be going too." said Kyo, who was preparing to leave as well, but the princess grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Wait just one moment." she said coldly.

**(-Outdoor Restaurant-)**

Leina, Tomoe and Shizuka are still talking to each other, until Leina noticed the sun going down.

"Oh, the sun is starting set." Leina said.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to take so much of your time." Tomoe apologized.

"It's okay. I enjoyed talking with you. Besides Kyo's sure taking his time." Leina said. Tomoe stood up from her chair.

"We should be going. I hope we can see each other again someday." Tomoe said.

"Sure, I'd like that. 'Til we meet again." Leina said. Soon after, Tomoe and Shizuka left, leaving Leina to wait on Kyo, until she spots him.

"Oh? Kyo, your back!" Leina called, but then, she saw Menace walking behind him. "Who is that?" Leina asked, looking displeased. Menace also looked displeased.

"Well, it's a long story." said Kyo, "She wouldn't leave me alone, so..."

"As I recall, you were going to leave your _Master_ behind, correct,_ Mister Servant_?" Menace cut Kyo off.

"Like I said, stop calling me that!"

"What does she mean by servant! Who is she, anyway?" an annoyed Leina asked.

"L-Leina, hold on, just let me explain-" "What is your relation to her?" Menace interrupts Kyo.

"Just be quiet for a second okay?" Kyo said to Menace.

"Are you giving orders to your master?" Menace asked.

"I told you before, drop the master-servant thing?" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, I'm still waiting for an explanation!" Leina yells.

"Just hold on, I'm trying to do that-" "You're not doing a good job!" Leina interrupts Kyo.

"Don't yell at my servant!" Menace yells to Leina.

"He's not your servant! Just who are you anyway?" Leina asked to Menace, who quickly replies "I am Princess of Amara, Menace! And you are!"

"I'm Leina, the Wandering Warrior!" Leina retorted.

While the ladies bicker, Setra just floats in the air, looking down on the three.

Thinking to himself, "Hmm, well, I think things will get a little more interesting. Not only that..." Setra starts starring at the equally busty ladies, as their breasts bounce around, with every movement they make. "I could get used to this." Setra said with his big grin.

"Instead floating around like a specter, how about helping us out!" Kyo yelled to Setra.

"Sorry, 'fraid I can't help ya." Setra said, while floating away.

"HEY!" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo!" "Mister Servant!" Leina and Menace called to Kyo, who nervously turned his head around. A sweat drop appeared above his head.

"Hurry up and tell me, what is going on?" the two girls shout at the same time. It loud enough for the entire town to hear.

**(-Elsewhere-)**

Elsewhere, somewhere in the hot and steamy desert, a mysterious pair wanders. One was tall young man, and wore a long black cape, and has spiky black hair. This young man carried a sword on his back.

Next to him is a young girl with sunny blonde hair tied in a big blue ribbon. She wore a blue dress that looks similar to a girl's dress in a certain fairytale.

The sword on the young man's back had a purple glow in a round jewel embedded into guard of the blade.

* * *

Melona: And that ends this chapter. Kyo's got a tough journey ahead of him, now that Menace has joined the group. By the way, I'm gonna be busy for while, so you won't see me for some time. But, worry, I'll be back for sure. Bye-bye. (Melts away)

Nanael: Yaah, she's gone.


End file.
